The Mockingjay's Tune
by Be.Inspirational
Summary: [one shot - post rebellion] Panem has found peace after the rebellions. An invitation was sent out to all the victors, allowing them to revisit their arenas before their demolition. Although most refuse, Katniss and Peeta agree and once more step foot in the 74th Hunger Games arena. Even with all the painful memories, Katniss makes time to visit a loyal friend. [Katniss POV]


**The Mockingjay's Tune**** - One Shot  
**

**Written by:** Be . Inspirational**  
**

**Main Character(s): Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Rue (+ others)  
**

**Rating:** K+ || **Point of View:** Katniss

**Soundtrack Suggestion:** Ólafur Arnalds - Loftið Verður Skyndilega Kalt (instrumental - available on Youtube)

**Disclaimers:** The characters and universe were created by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Important**: Any similarities that can be found to any other fan fictions or works are **COMPLETELY** unintentional.

Due to the enormous amount of Hunger Games related fan fiction, I must put this to make sure it's clear I have not intended any cross over to any other fan work.

I'm sorry for any similarities. Please enjoy my work as a separate piece of fandom literature. :D

* * *

**The Mockingjay's Tune**

It was over… it was all over. I was no longer the Mockingjay. I was no longer a target.

Panem now found some peace as a republic under President Paylor. Blood wasn't being split for sport, there were no more Reapings… no one would ever hear the cannon again. The only cannon that would sound would be the one that echoed through my nightmares. Peeta had become my only defence against them- against my screams of terror. The nightmares were changing now. Some nights I saw Finnick, others I saw Foxface or Cinna. There had even been a few occasions when Cato entered my thoughts. I did not see him as blood thirsty and brutal anymore… I saw that boy who had snapped. I saw the victim he was. The worst dreams were of Prim. On those nights I could hardly breathe through my sobs. It wasn't always the nightmares that caused me to wake up in the night… it was the dreams that seemed so real; the dreams that I could feel, smell, touch. When I awoke from those dreams and my world seemed to shatter around me. Prim never saw a world without war, she never saw peace. Rue… Rue didn't either. On those nights, Peeta held me close, stroking my hair. He had to hold me until morning most times… he never once complained. Never once…

"Are you sure you want to do this Katniss?" Peeta mumbled, his hand gently squeezing mine as we stood outside the large gateway.

"I'm sure-" I replied bluntly, trying to maintain my composure.

There were several men who stood ahead of us, pulling off a rather large orange sign which clung to the industrial gate. My eyes once more followed the words of warning for what must have been the fifth or sixth time. The obnoxiously coloured sign warned all those who came near:

_'This arena has been scheduled for demolition._

_No admittance. Any trespassers will be subjected to the fullest extent of the law._

_This is a direct order from President Paylor.'_

A large and rather elaborate signature sat in the bottom corner. Once the sign was down and placed on the ground, I watched the doors slowly open, only revealing more darkness to be held. I gripped onto Peeta's hand and I could feel his hand squeeze mine in return. Unlike the trespassers spoken of in the warning, Peeta and I were welcomed… Paylor had sent an invitation to all the remaining victors, one that many would turn down without a seconds hesitation. The invitation was to return to their respective arenas before they were demolished, not as tributes of course, but as guests. I didn't understand it at first- why anyone would want to go back to the arena. I spent nearly two weeks thinking over the invitation. I told Peeta several times to reply with a simple _'no'_ but he never did… I guess he could see it in my face. He knew from those nights of holding me in his arms. I needed to come back here- one last time.

The hallway we stared into seemed infinite… With the exception of the light that entered the hallway from where we stood, you couldn't see anything. One of the guards entered the darkness, with his small flashlight as the only sight of him we had once he entered. He disappeared into one of the rooms and as he did the lights of the hallways seemed to slowly flicker on. The rows of lights in the ceilings lit the path. I glanced over at Peeta, taking a deep and steady breath. We had to go through the tunnels to enter the arena. An electric fence, much like the ones around the districts, stood where the force field had once been to prevent animals and tourists. Unlike the district however, it was always electrified and guarded. Now that the arenas were to be demolished, they wanted to ensure no souvenirs were taken by any of the passer-bys. "This way," the second guard said softly.

I bit my lip for a moment before using a reassuring breath to follow the request. Peeta and I followed the guard while two others shut the door behind us. We walked through the labyrinth of tunnels, watching as we passed a handful of doors. Some were labelled, some were not. My eyes scanned the doors as we passed them. The ones that were labelled were only labelled with a small plaque. The first we saw caused me to stop in place for a moment. I released Peeta's hand, gently stepping towards the door. My fingers slowly grazed the plaque, collecting a bit of dust that had settled there. The small sign read, _'District Five Female - Finch_.'

"Finch…" I mumbled as I read, thinking of the red haired girl I had come to call Foxface.

Peeta stepped forward, putting a hand gently on my back. "I always wondered-" he mumbled, "what her actual name was."

I nodded in reply, staring at the name which seemed to scream its presence to me. I always wanted to know what she was like. She never spoke with the exception of her interview. She was like an apparition, mysterious and distant. I thought about asking someone her name when we returned home- but I could never bring myself to do it. I had to push those thoughts away. I feared if I uttered a word about her, my mind would never leave her. "Is there any other launch rooms you'd like to see?" I heard the guard question behind me.

I thought of my own room, of Cinna and almost instantly I shook my head. Even if it wasn't where my stylist was beaten, the room was too similar… I didn't want to step foot in there again. "Alright. There's a loft this way," he told us.

A slight sigh escaped my lips, pleased that we would not need to use the tubes to enter the arena above us. I knew that during the tourist season, many of the Capitol citizens would use the tubes to enter the arena, to feel the _'excitement'_ first hand. I had no doubt that my tube had seen many visitors- the place where I felt my heart fall from my chest. I'm not sure if my heart was ever collected from the launch room by any of the visitors but- I was never the same once I saw that forest landscape. Who ever found the lingering fragments of who I was in that room, well, they found a good one-of-a-kind souvenir to be sure. I gave Finch's plaque one more glance before I made my way down the hallway with Peeta. There was a loft for those who couldn't or wouldn't use the tubes to go into the arena. I'm guessing through our time there, it was used to bring the feast table into the arena. I stepped onto it slowly, once more feeling Peeta's hand slip into mine. This was just as hard for him as it was for me… I just hoped his mind would allow him to stand without pain.

I had offered to go alone, regardless of my internal monologue begging me not to. I knew after the torture he had endured in the Capitol that this could be a breaking point for him. He refused- continuously I might add. He loved me too much to let me come in here alone… I just hoped he wouldn't regret it. The guard adjusted the controls on the loft and the ceiling above us seemed to move. Sunlight shined down on us as the loft rose. It only was a moment before we stood in that grassy plain. I looked around, my eyes catching sight of the river, of the trees and lastly the Cornucopia. My mind swelled with memories, the sights and the sounds. I tried to hold my composure with little success. Peeta closed his eyes and my eyes shifted to him. He gripped onto my hand tightly, to the point in which my hand was almost crushed by his. His eyes blinked, glancing to the same spot beside the Cornucopia. I knew the spot. It was there we stood, the nightlock in our hands- where this whole thing began. I held onto his hand and let him work through the pain. "It's okay Peeta," I mumbled, brushing my other hand down his back. "It's okay…"

It took him a few minutes to push through it. When he came out of it, his eyes were glossy and a small look of shame crossed his face. "I'm sorry-" he began.

I quickly cut him off, "No. Don't be silly."

I grazed his hand with my thumb. "I can go alone… I don't know how long I want to stay here anyway-" I told him softly.

I could see the hesitation on his face. He didn't want to leave my side, he didn't want me to go forward alone. However, I could see the fear in his eyes. We had not moved and his mind was already thrashing widely against his skull. "I'll come with you-" he told me, "but, I might stay with the guard if it-"

I cut his words off with a nod, "Don't worry Peeta. That's okay."

We shared a small glance before the guard came back with a small motorized cart. Peeta moved and sat in the backseat behind the guard, his eyes locked on the ground as he walked. I didn't enter right away- my eyes were locked on a small limestone monument beside the Cornucopia. It appeared to look like a post, nothing of true significance. I approached it slowly and as I did on either side appeared two holographic panels, to make it look much like a sign post. On the left side of the limestone pole, a large picture of Cato appeared, along with his personal information. Name, age, date of birth, district, weapon of choice, kill total and cause of death. I stared at the picture of the blond tribute, his eyes just as intense as I remembered them. I thought of his bloodied face, his plea… I glanced to the other side in which videos seemed to be available. I pulled my hand back, refusing to touch the small play button over any of the clips… I knew how he had died… I did not need to see it again. "Katniss-" Peeta mumbled, causing me to look up at him.

I gave a small nod before once more looking at the photo of the district two tribute. Not far from his small memorial was another stone, one I could remember undoubtly as Clove's place of death. It had been where Thresh let me live- where he saved me. As I looked back towards Cato's image. I thought of his goodbye to her- his pained words as he begged for her to survive. As I think back on it now, it's one of the few reminders that, like Peeta and I, they were just kids. Perhaps they loved each other… perhaps they would have been the victors if not for Peeta and I… who knows. I walked away from the small pole and the holograms vanished. He was a memory now… a memory for Peeta, myself, and all who knew him back home. I went back to the cart and sat down beside Peeta. "Any places in particular you'd like to go?" the guard asked.

I thought over our time in the arena and only two places crossed my mind. The first- caused me to hesitate. My eyes shifted to Peeta and I could tell by the way his eyes were already focused on me that he knew where I was contemplating. "Do you think you can handle it?" I asked him softly.

He shrugged, "we might as well try," he mumbled.

I looked over at the guard and spoke up, "the cave- please."

We took off in the small cart. His hand gripped onto mine and as we drove. I watched him intently, my nerves slightly bubbling into my expression. His eyes were closed as we drove. I couldn't tell if he couldn't handle the sights around him or if maybe he was just feeling sick from the quick movement of the cart. I gently brought his hand closer to me, holding it in one and gently brushing the top of it with the other. He breathed deeply as we drove. I didn't speak, fearful in that moment it would do more harm than good. We arrived at the cave after a fifteen minute drive. I wasn't surprised at the speed of the small cart. Capitol citizens wouldn't have walked for days to see these locations… not unless they were truly dedicated. I slipped from the cart and my eyes set on the familiar cave. My eyes almost welded with tears at the sight and the reminder it brought with it. Peeta walked forward, moving towards the limestone post which marked the spot. His eyes shot to the two holographic signs. This time, it was our pictures and profiles- along with videos of what happened within the cave. I gently ran a hand down his back reassuringly as he stared at his own portrait… he wasn't the same man anymore but- he was coming back… he was coming back.

I slipped down into the cave, reclaiming that familiar dew smell in my nose. I looked around the small containment and a sigh escaped me. A strangely familiar feeling crossed over me when I sat in the darkness. Similar to when I saw Finnick's death, images seemed to flash before my eyes. I thought of Peeta shaking, his bloody puss filled leg… I remember my need to protect him- to bring him home with me. Wave after wave of memories hit me as I sat in the small space. The first kiss, the kisses that followed… his confession, his story. Everything hit me and I seemed to relive it. A few stray tears crossed my eyes and dripped from my lashes. With a quick hand I brushed them away before looking up the entrance to see Peeta. He was still standing beside the post, his eyes primed on the holograms. I crawled up until I stood once more by his side. His one hand was gripping onto the lime stone stand while the other brushed the holograms, watching the videos that were stored within. Video after video he watched, his hand tensing and loosening with each memory it sparked. "Peeta," I began softly, but he shook his head. "I have to do this…" he grumbled in reply.

I don't know what he was trying to prove, whether it was to remind himself of what was real or if he felt the need to push through the pain for my sake. I didn't ask.. I felt I was disturbing the moment if I did. He watched through each of the videos and I stood at his side. Once he finished, his eyes shifted to me with an understanding look. There was a pause, his eyes locked on mine. It was only then he leaned forward, brushing his lips against mine. For a moment, he was himself again. I gave a half-hearted smile before the guard spoke up, "are you both done here?" he asked nervously. My eyes shifted once more to the mouth of the cave, the realization of that moment hovering in my mind. It would be the last time I would see that cave. Peeta and I would have our time together- without this cave. Our beginnings... would just be a memory now. I nodded and we made our way back to the cart… My heart was pounding hard against my chest, the first time it had since the end of the rebellion. "Where else would you like to go?"

I paused and sat down in the cart. Peeta waited for my words. I sighed, the words feeling foreign on my lips. "Take me to Rue…" I mumbled.

The ride didn't seem as long this time and when the small pasture came into sight, I had to contain my emotion. I pushed myself from the cart and as Peeta stepped to get out I shook my head. "I need- a moment. Head back to the Cornucopia.. I'll walk back," I told him.

Although I could almost see the objection on his lips, he nodded. The guard looked over me for a moment before obeying my request. I waited for a moment to lose the sound of the cart before I turned back to the site. In the small clearing there were two limestone posts… one for Marvel and one for Rue. I walked past Marvel's stone, thinking of the arrow which I fired. I thought how his spear was thrown, taking the life of my small ally. I thought of my lovely little Rue- the one who reminded me of my beautiful Prim. The small place where she had laid was decorated with planted flowers- mimicking what I had done for her. I walked hesitantly towards the placement… I don't know what I was scared of. I was alone now- nothing to fear. I knelt down next to the small flower bed, brushing my hand over the grass where her body had once rested, I didn't attempt to hold in my tears now. They welded my eyes, poured from my face in waves. I heaved, crying heavily as I thought of the short time I had spent in her company. Of the regrets I had in my life, which were many, I considered Rue's death to be one of the most painful. If I hadn't left her side- if I had run faster… maybe it wouldn't of happened the way it did. I could have saved her- or at least… I don't know.

I cried for what seemed like an hour. I sat up after my sobs seemed to subside. I breathed deeply, trying to compose myself, wiping my face of the tears. My cheeks were raw from my cry… but even still, a gentle chirping seemed to bring me back to life. Looking up at the trees, I could see the slight shine of the bright blue sky above. Puckering my lips, I gently whistled the four note tune- the one I had used with Rue. Several mockingjays returned the song. As I heard the gentle song reverted back to me, I couldn't help but believe, even in that moment, that Rue was there… I whistled the song again and once more heard it in reply. "Rue-" I whispered, looking down at the flowers. "I'm sorry- I couldn't do more for you… I couldn't be strong during our time together…"

The breeze caught a bit of my hair, causing a small shiver to run up my spine. "I - I tried to be strong after you were gone… a lot of people were lost… friends and family, but we did it…. We won Rue… we won…"

I breathed deeply, looking up at the sky. The mockingjays gentle sang the tune again without my initiation, causing me to smile. I reached within my pocket, pulling out the contents slowly. The mockingjay pin sat within my palm. "You know-" I whispered, "even though it's been through so much- seen so much, it still reminds me of you…"

I brushed my thumb down the mockingjay which sat in the middle of the pin. I thought of Rue's smile, the way she eyed it and found trust through it. "We won Rue. I'm sorry you're not here to see it…"

The breeze that had picked up was now a full wind and the mockingjays chimed off the tune above my head. I raised myself from the dirt, looking up, searching for the mockingjays which chirped so happily. Even though my eyes couldn't find them, my smile held strong for them all beneath my worn and wet cheeks. I brushed my fingers against my lips, holding my hand up as I had done those years ago. As I saluted the air, saluted Rue's presence… I felt- peaceful. It was not a salute of pain as it had been. It was a salute of goodbye. I can't say I was a very spiritual person… I can't say I believed in much at the beginning of my journey those years ago when I volunteered for Prim… but now as I walked back to Peeta and from the arena I did believe Rue was in a better place. I would see her, Prim, even Finnick, Cinna, Finch and all the others again…

I hoped that until then- when I joined them… that the mockingjays would continue to sing that familiar tune. Until we meet again…

* * *

[**a/n**: It's my first Hunger Games one shot. I love this fandom. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want more, review, favourite. Let me know what you think!

Ps. One of the review mentions the arenas after demolition. A simple reminder that after the arenas were destroyed, monuments were put in their place. :3 The more you know.]


End file.
